A variety of cleaning devices have been developed which permit a cleaning head to be adjustably attached to a handle so that the head can pivot and/or swivel at the end of the handle during use. It is desirable for the pivot or swivel action to be temporarily or optionally suspending if not wanted, for example when vigorously scrubbing a soiled area. It is also desirable at times for the cleaning head to be fixed in an angular position relative to the handle (be it perpendicular or at an oblique angle), for example as when cleaning a tight space or corner or perhaps when cleaning a window or other nearby upright surface. It is also desirable that the consumer be able to quickly select a desired position and easily lock the head in the selected position. Releasing the head so that it is free to swivel should also be simple and intuitive. Additionally, it is desirable that the assembly provide a secure connection between the head and the handle in a simple motion with minimal requirement for the consumer to bend down to achieve the connection. Furthermore, it is desirable for the head to be removably attached to the handle to facilitate quick changing of the head when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,230 discloses an articulating mop in which the mop head can swivel in a circular motion about the handle and in which the handle can pivot up and down relative to the mop head. The pivoting connection of this device allows for only about 90 degrees of pivoting and requires the consumer to twist the handle to rotate the head. Also, the disclosed mechanism does not provide for locking the head in either a perpendicular or oblique angular position. Furthermore, the head cannot be readily removed or interchanged with other types of heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,286 discloses another articulating mop head. Here, both the pivot and swivel action of a universal joint are controlled by nut and fastener connections. By loosening one or both of these connections the mop head can pivot and/or swivel with varied degrees of rigidity depending upon the looseness of the connections. Tightening each connection can prevent either or both of the articulating movements. This device has several shortcomings as well, for example, tools or a strong hand may be necessary to adjust the head and there are no preset centering or angular positions for the head to be moved into quickly. And again, the head is not readily removable or interchangeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,740 discloses a disposable brush having an extension handle. This device is not designed to articulate during use, however, it does provide for adjustment of the angular position of the head relative to the handle. Loosening a thumb screw loosens the engagement of one or more projecting ribs with surfaces of the handle to allow the head to be rotated. Once adjusted the thumb screw is retightened to hold the head in the new position. The ribs help prevent unintended rotation of the head during use, however, like they do not provide for quick re-positioning of the head in one or more discrete angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,001 discloses another type of mop cleaning device with an articulating head mounted via a universal joint type and having an aerosol can which sprays cleaning liquid in front of the cleaning head as the mop is used. It has a snap together assembly that is simple and intuitive, however, the connection is designed to be more permanent in nature once the connection is achieved and it does not provide for pre-set angular adjustments of the mop head.
Additional techniques for adjustably connecting cleaning heads to handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,744 and 5,926,896. The disclosures of these patents, and all other publications referred to herein, are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A need thus still exists for improved articulating connections of a cleaning head to a handle.